One Sunny Day
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: On a day when Neptune is fed up with work, she goes out...


Story: One Sunny Day

Summary: On a day when Neptune is fed up with work, she goes out...

* * *

Neptune watched the clock as her endless piles of paperwork was set down in front of her by Historie.

"Histy...Do I HAVE to do this?" She whined.

Historie growled. "If you did your JOB as a CPU then MAYBE you wouldn't have so much! Now, get on with- Wait, where'd?" She looked around.

She spotted Neptune creeping out of the door and wiped her glasses on in a second. "NEPTUNE! Get back here and do your work!"

By the time Historie had floated/raced over, the door closed, nearly trapping the tome in said door had it not been for Nepgear.

Nepgear smiled at Historie sadly. "I'm sorry about my sister, Historie, but maybe...Just for today, we can let her have some time off?"

"Who's going to do the work then?"

Nepgear smiled. "I'll do it"

Historie sighed and massaged her temples. "Alright. You can have Neptune's pudding portion out of the fridge as a reward once we're done"

Nepgear giggled. "Sounds like a plan"

* * *

 **[Planeptune Farmland. Outskirts of Purple Progress/Where Neptune and Nepgear live]**

Neptune walked very slowly through the farmland which Purple Progress used to create bread and all kinds of different foods. She took in a deep breath and smelt the corn and flowers that mixed together, creating a soft dew smell.

"Neppu...Finally I'm out of there! Histy does on at me sometimes..." She sighed as she walked towards what looked like a windmill.

Neptune arrived and knocked on the door. "Ummm, hello? Anyone here?"

The windmill owner opened the door (looking grumpy) but then instantly smiled at Neptune the moment he saw her. "Good morning Goddess! I haven't seen you in over 10 years!"

Neptune waved her hand bashfully. "Ah, its not been THAT long Ordon! Anyway, how's the mill?"

Ordon smiled even wider. "All good. Say, you never did get a chance to turn the wheel...Do you want to have a go?"

Neptune smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

 **[Windmill Wheels]**

Now, no-one would not call Purple Progress a backwards nation. But, even they had elements and things that they did to benefit those who enjoyed life - At a slower pace. So, in effect you could say...They had a "Balance".

Neptune looked up at the wheel that powered the windmill. It was HUGE!

"Nep...u..." She whispered in amazement. It was almost as big as one of Blanc's libraries.

Ordon chuckled as he walked over to another more smaller wheel next to it. The smaller wheel was attached into a pully-system that generated the power. "So, are you ready?"

Neptune nodded even though she was amazed by the sheer size of the wheel. "Okay"

Neptune wondered over and placed her hands on the wheel. "Rotate? Right?"

Ordon nodded. "It's a strong wheel. Be careful"

"Sure thing"

Within a matter of Nepu-minutes...Okay, maybe 3 minutes, Neptune had the windmill working at good speed again. Not to fast and not to slow. Just right.

Ordon smiled brightly which then in turn caused Neptune to smile. "Thank you Lady Neptune! I would never have gotten the mill to work this good without you!"

Neptune places a hand behind her head. "Awww, shucks, I'm just doing what I should do~" She walks towards the exit. "I'll see you again!"

Ordon nodded. "Take care!"

* * *

 **[Out in the fields]**

Neptune walked for what seemed like endless miles until she reached a hill with a huge Oak tree on the top middle of it.

"I'll have a nep-nap there!" She raced up to the tree and spun around, seeing the endless (Not quite endless) lands that were indebeted to her. She couldn't help but giggle.

"If only I could show Histy and Nep Jr this view..."

She yawned as she sat down, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'll go home later..." She streached. "Awww yeah...This is the life..."

Neptune leaned against the tree and could almost feel the tree supporting her (In its own way).

The breeze eventually sent Neptune to sleep as everything was at peace. No storms, no arguments with Historie, no pudding snatchers...That Neptune knew of.

Everything was perfect.

 **[The End]**


End file.
